Truth or Dare?
by AstrophobicChick
Summary: Lestrade forces Sherlock, John and the others to play a game of Truth or Dare, in a bid to make them get on with each other. What do you think happens? ; Johnlock AU


A/n: Just something light. A break from the angst stuff I'm doing. I had this idea in my head and just wanted to try it out.

Warnings: Language mainly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Anderson, Molly and Donovan were all sitting in a circle on the floor of 221B. A glass bottle lay in the middle of them, waiting.

"I don't see the point of this," Anderson whined, glaring at Sherlock.

"Look, you lot are all going to get on with each other even if it kills me, okay?" Lestrade replied, spinning the bottle.

Sherlock smirked as the bottle landed on John.

"Truth or dare?" He said, leaning back on his hands.

"Truth."

Sherlock leant forward, rubbing his hands together, "Are you gay?"

"You can't ask that!" John muttered, flushing a deep crimson, "Especially not in the company of those two," he glared at Anderson and Donovan, who were both grinning to each other.

"Play the game, John," Lestrade chirped, "You can get him back later."

For some reason that last sentence caused John to go even redder, and he muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"I meant later in the game, John," Lestrade said, looking uncomfortable, "Now, spill."

"I.. err.. Maybe."

Sherlock sighed, and spun the bottle again, "I'll get the truth out of you one day, John," he smirked.

The bottle landed on Anderson, who backed away slightly.

Sherlock's smirk widened, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Anderson replied slowly.

Sherlock jumped up and made his way to the kitchen. The others could hear him crashing about, before he emerged carrying a spoonful of something. He sat back down and passed it over to Anderson.

"Eat," he smiled.

"What is it?" Anderson said, eyeing the dark yellow powder with suspicion.

"Cinnamon, now eat. I dare you."

"You can't make him eat that, Sherlock, you know what it does -" John broke off at the look on Sherlock's face. He didn't like the way the Consulting Detective was grinning, his eyes lit up in amusement.

"I will if you do too," Anderson said quickly, "Or are you too scared?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes briefly before heading back to the kitchen. He returned seconds later, holding another spoon. He sat down and held the spoon up to his mouth.

"Together?" John asked, acting as referee. "Get ready. Three."

Anderson raised the spoon to his mouth, looking slightly scared.

"Two."

They both glared at each other one last time.

"One."

Anderson ate the cinnamon, with Sherlock following closely behind. Both of them glared around the room, eyes wide, before Anderson jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Shit, it burns - Arghhh." He squealed, sticking his head under the tap and turning the water on full pelt.

Sherlock on the other hand still hadn't moved. His lips were slowly getting thinner and thinner, and he seemed to be having a silent battle with himself, before he too gave up and ran for the kitchen. He nudged Anderson out of the way and stuck his head under the tap. The others just burst out laughing, especially with Anderson still panting like a dog in heat.

"Well, that was fun!" John snorted, spinning the bottle again. It fell on Lestrade, "Ooo, it's your go, Greg. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, thanks."

Sherlock and Anderson rejoined the group, both looking worse for wear. Sherlock pulled off his scarf and flung it on the sofa whilst Anderson undid a few buttons on his shirt. Both of them were deep red and sweating slightly.

"Ok, then," John grinned, "Is it true that you want to bang Molly?"

"John!" Sherlock cried, "What a dirty mouth you have! Will have to put it to better use later." He winked before turning back to Lestrade, "Come on then, we're all_ dying _to know."

Lestrade shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "What makes you think that?" He asked, trying - and failing - to sound innocent.

"Well, the fact that you invited her here today, you're sat really close to her and you keep throwing longing glances her way, maybe?" Sherlock said, his eyebrow cocked.

Lestrade bowed his head, "Err - I need to go and use your loo." he murmured, before getting up and practically running out of the room.

"This is getting quite interesting," Sherlock said, winking at John. He spun the bottle again and it landed on Donovan.

"Ok, Sally, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust you with a dare," Sally replied, glaring at him.

"Fine," Sherlock cooed, looking at his nails, "If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be? No lying now."

"Well that's a no brainer, you know it would be Anderson. I thought you were smart."

Sherlock shook his head and lay back against John, who wasn't quite sure how to react, and said, "I said no lying. Your pupils have dilated, your cheeks are red, and you keep licking your lips."

Donovan cast a quick glance at Anderson, before turning back to Sherlock, "You're going to make me say it?"

"Yup," Sherlock said smugly, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Donovan looked as though she wanted to strangle Sherlock, her hands were slowly edging towards his neck, before she jerked them away and scowled. "Fine. you." She said quietly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I'm going to go check on Greg," Molly said, standing up and hurrying out of the room.

"YOU. Happy?" Sally growled.

"Very. I only have eyes for John though -"

"I'm not gay," John broke in.

"We'll test that out later," Sherlock smiled, causing John to gulp.

Thanks," Anderson sniffed.

Lestrade returned a few minutes later with Molly. Both of them appeared slightly out of breath, and were casting awkward glances at each other. Sherlock's eyes zoomed in on the little bite marks on Molly's neck and his lip curled in amusement.

"Have fun?" He asked, now noticing the bite marks on Lestrade's ear.

They both looked at each other and nodded quickly.

"Donovan, Anderson, time we were off," Lestrade said, motioning to his watch. The others complied instantly, and followed him out of the door.

"I better be off too," Molly squeaked, quickly following the others.

Sherlock and John gazed at each other, before Sherlock said, "You want to test that not gay thing out now?"

"Oh god, yes."


End file.
